Last Conversation
by Miss Axolem
Summary: If Handsome Jack and Angel had one last conversation that we, the Vault Hunters, couldn't hear, what would it be like? /It happens through the time you fight The Bunker and ends with an actual quote of Angel./


**So. Yeah. I have this problem, I always fall in love/like the villians. Can't help it. And recently finished Borderlands 2 and the end of Part One, where you actually kill Angel, broke my heart. This is what inspired me to write this. Hope you like it. **

* * *

\- Dad?

Silence. She knew he heard her, but waited a few seconds. He must be in that condition again. Was it wise to talk to him right now?

He never asked her for anything why should she care about him? He locked her in that dark place, no natural light touched her pale skin anymore. She forgot how the sky looked like - the stars that she had always loved were now hidden from her sight. Her own father had cooped and covered her.

Angel placed her palm on the round glass in the center of the Control Core. It was so lonely, standing there all the time with only the presence of a constant grating sound of the Eridium pumping through the pipes to her. She saw her own reflection on the glass and pulled herself backwards, her wings creating a slight wind.

Doing what he tells her, she was no better than a slave to him. She was disgusted by him since... she couldn't remember the time when he actually didn't use her for his plans. Long ago. Really long ago, when she was too little to harm anyone. When her father was returning from his job and she was running into his arms, happy to see him again. And he always called her with funny names.

She sighed.

Angel despised his methods, but... No one ever knew him the way she knew him. At least years ago. Except maybe her mother. And she was gone, because of her. Which was devastating for her father. She clearly remembered him and if he was slightly insane before that, her mother's disappearance unleashed all his madness. He never said it out loud, but Angel knew she's the reason for what happened.

That barely seen bright side of him - as a human, as a father. Those little cracks of love from time to time - they are long gone. They left with his wife and he became a cold-hearted bastard, stepping on everything and everyone just to reach what he desires. He was hurt too many times. Nothing can ever heal the mental sickness he suffers.

Now that mental sickness had morphed into uncontrollable behavior. It was only natural for her to want an escape, right? She had a chance and tried to run away. Which led to the death of people. And she was not proud of her actions, but not really regretful either. Angel sat on the ground and took the communication device in her hands.

\- Dad, can you hear me?

\- Yees. What do you want? - The well-known voice of her father came out of the ECHO device. It was weary and irritated.

\- Are you still mad at me? - Angel asked carefully.

She didn't receive an answer and soon continued:

\- I just wanted to tell you... I'm sorry.

\- What for? Wanting to leave the only safe place on this planet? The place I made for you?! - He shouted angrily.

\- Dad...

\- Geez, no. Shut up.

She knew he'd fallen into that condition again. He didn't talk to anyone, locked himself up somewhere, thinking about God knows what.

\- You're upset. - Angel stated.

\- Damn right, I'm upset! Doesn't any of my efforts mean anything to you? Ever?

\- You're keeping me here, locked up like a prisoner for an eternity. What do you expect?

\- Some gratitude for instance, you ungrateful creature! Do you have any idea what the world outside is like? It's hell. Complete and utter hell.

\- Yeah, I've heard that a few times before... - Angel fumed, fixing her eyes on a point on the floor.

\- Oh, really? Have I said it before? - He questioned himself evenly and then exclaimed: Oh, yes. BECAUSE IT'S TRUE, Angel! There isn't a single person out there that will wish you good. People are cruel and insidious and-

\- Free. - His daughter cut him off with a calm intonation. - People outside may be crap, but-

\- Don't swear.

\- But they are free to make their own choices, don't they?

After a brief silence, Angel heard a deep sigh.

\- Sorry, darling. Can't let you go. It's for your own good.

\- You're bloody -

\- I GOT IT!

\- I don't want to argue with you. - Angel replied. - But you're stealing away my life by keeping me here. This won't go on forever.

Angel prayed that the Vault Hunter that she started helping a few weeks ago has finally reached The Bunker. She hoped he's still alive. And waited for the alarm to tell her if he'd breached it. He had to reach her chambers and steal the Key. He had to... end her.

\- You're not in a state suited for threatening me. Now shut up. I want to shoot something. - Angel heard gun reloading and furrowed. - VOLUNTEERS?

\- Dad? - She asked again.

\- WHAT?

\- Do you hate me?

\- For goodness sake, where did that come from?

\- Because of... what I've done to...mother?

\- Pffffft. You're incredibly stupid sometimes. Of course not.

Angel heard gun shots.

\- Dad? What are you doing?

\- This rusty garbage isn't working! And that's why I am shooting at it. - He snapped. - I wasted my whole day programming it. It must be one of these damned Vault Hunters ruining my main signaling computer. No, no, no, no. He must be close to you.

\- Oh. - Angel sighed, not sure if happy or not.

\- I'm sending everything I've got to protect you.

\- Yeah. Ok.

\- Yeah. Ok. - He repeated her tone. - What does that mean?

\- Nothing. You always... send someone for me.

\- Yes, so what? A mindless greedy-peace-ruining-killing-machine-bandit is headed your way, what do you want me to do?

\- _You_ never come.. I could've hug you or talk to you like normal fathers and daughters do. - She made a pause, receiving dead silence from the device in her hand. - I have to tell you that you can't win, I'll help the Vault Hunter to reach me and you can do nothing about it.

\- What? What did you say?

\- He... he'll finally free me from this prison you've built for me.

\- Sweetie, you could've just ask and I was going to come, you know that. - He said evenly.

\- Right. - She remembered the countless times she asked him to do that and he replied with "Not now, I have work to do" or " I don't want to talk to you now", sometimes even " I have better things to do".

\- Listen to me, don't let this Vault Hunter into the Control Core. He must not reach the Key, do you hear me?

\- Look, dad. I've decided it already. Your words are useless. Since I don't seem to be important to you and... this may be our last conversation-

\- No, baby. Stop it. Please, listen to your father, Angel, don't do that. - He begged her.

\- Fathers don't behave like that, Jack.

Angel bit her lip, it was harder that she imagined it to be. She knew, no matter how different he is now, he was her father after all. And her actions were going to hurt him indescribable much.

\- I love you, Angel. Don't leave me. - She raised her head and smiled. Rare. To hear such emotion from him.

\- If that will make you feel better, I loved you too once. At least I loved what was left of your humanity.

\- Doon't. Dooon't do this to me, Angel. - He warned her, intimidating.

A loud noise from crashing penetrated the walls, making the whole ground tremble. Angel closed her eyes.

\- Sorry, dad. My father's name is John and now he's turned into something he's not.

\- Angel-

Angel switched the frequency to the one of the Vault Hunter.

\- So. - She sighed. -You've finally made it. I'll... see you soon.


End file.
